Love s Past
by AlyssaRosey
Summary: Severus Snape gets a note. Who is it from? What happens when you lose the love of your life? Rape in a later chapter BE WARNED!
1. The Note That Said Everything

Severus walked into the hospital wing. "Poppy, do you still have bezoars? I'm all out." Poppy Pomfrey gave him a thoughtful look, nodded and walked to her office, leaving Severus standing there alone. After a few minutes in silence Poppy came back, carrying a box. "Here you go." she said when she handed the box over to Severus. Without saying a word, he turned around and left, robes billowing behind him.

When Severus got back to his private quarters, he placed the box on his table. 'What a great day to meet all those stinky brats again' he thought. He looked at his clock and saw it was still too early for breakfast '15 more minutes' he reminded himself. Then he heard a hoot from an owl, and turned to face the animal. 'Bloody bird' He grabbed the letter that was tied up on his left paw and read it.

_Severus Snape,_

_Meet me in The Three Broomsticks at 11 o'clock.  
DO NOT be late._

_AR_

Severus looked at it with disbelieve. 'If this is a bloody joke, then the one responsible will pray he wasn't born' he thought gritting his teeth. 'And why would I even go there?!' Severus got up and left for the Great Hall.

Severus got to his seat, next to Albus. "…and then he smashed the pumpkin" Albus said smiling broadly. 'Silly old man' Severus thought.

"Ah, Severus! Are you looking forward to a new year, new students and new chances?" Albus' eyes twinkled.

"As much as always" Severus said with a sneer.

"Great, great" mumbled Albus.  
Severus took a sip of his pumpkin juice. '_Meet me in The Three Broomsticks….DO NOT be late_… who send it… what does he, or she, want?' Severus decided he would go.

A few hours later, he left to Hogsmeade. 'Bloody weather. Why does it always rain?!' He pulled his cloak up higher. After a walk of 10 minutes, he arrived at The Three Broomsticks. It was exactly 11, and Severus looked around the room. Then he saw a hooded person winking him. He saw that the hooded person stood up and walked up a stairs. Severus didn't hesitate for a second and followed him '…or her.' When he got at the top he saw the person entering a room, he closely followed and entered. The room was pitch black and Severus grabbed his wand. Then suddenly the door closed behind him. He quickly turned around and cast "Lumos". He saw a young woman standing in front of the door.

"Hello, Severus" the woman said. Severus looked at her, remembering that face. "Alyssa…Is that…is that really you?" The woman nodded. "Yes Severus, it is me." Alyssa smiled at him nervously. There stood the woman he had loved. The woman that made him feel proud. The woman that left him. His face turned into a dark scowl. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY!?!?!?" Suddenly he felt on his knees, a single tear running down his face. Alyssa kneeled beside him and touched his cheek. "Severus, I…"

"STOP GIVING ME EXUSES!!" he suddenly bellowed.

"Severus please listen to me. It wasn't like you think."

"You left me, Alyssa. You left me…"

"Please listen, you stubborn man! Let me explain."

"I waited for you for days, weeks, YEARS! But you didn't return, you didn't even left a message. I thought you were… you were…dead." Severus cried now, tears falling on the floor.

Alyssa suddenly turned very pale. "I'm so sorry. I never thought you would feel this way… I have been so… stupid." Suddenly she slapped herself in the face. "Severus I left you because… because…I was so scared… All the stuff that happened around the Dark Lord…I thought you would be better off without me…at least for the time being. "

"WELL I WASN'T" he suddenly screamed, getting on his feet. "I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE THE DARK LORD READ MY MIND, I WAS THINKING OF YOU AND HE READ MY MIND!! YOU COULD HAVE HAD ME KILLED!"

"Severus…please… I send Albus an owl a few days back, when I heard the Dark Lord was defeated. I read that you were seriously injured. I got an owl back from Albus yesterday… He told me how you were suffering, not from your wounds. But from what I did to you."

"Why?" it almost sounded like a beg.

"I told you, I thought you would be better off without me. And…"

"And what?" he lifted his head.

"I was so scared…I thought that…that…that he would kill you… I thought if I left you, it would be easier if he would kill you… I knew you would be killed if you were with me… HOWEVER, IT DIDN'T GOT EASYER… It got harder…But I thought you were happy…"

"How could you think I would be happy? And you always knew I loved you."

"I'm so sorry, Sev." it was almost a whisper.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Stupid woman I already forgave you. I LOVE YOU. And I WOULD die for you." Alyssa ran to him grabbing him in a hug.

"Please come back to me, I need you Lyss."

Alyssa looked at the man she loved. "Yes, Sev, I will, I'll be with you till the end of time."

* * *

Leave your comment :)

Thx for reading


	2. Together Again

Severus and Alyssa walked to the castle, both in deep thought. When they arrived there, they saw Albus waiting for them.

"Alyssa, how marvellous to see you again."

"Hello Albus. Thank you for sending the owl so quickly." She turned to Severus. "You made my life complete again."

"Albus" Severus said in a crooked voice. "I can't thank you enough. If there is anything I can do…"

"My dear boy, seeing you happy is already enough. I'll see you two tonight at the sorting ceremony." he gave them a wink and left.

"I think we have some catching up to do, love." Severus said, kissing her softly on her cheek.

"I believe you are right."

They walked to his rooms in the dungeon. Severus closed the door and pushed Alyssa against the wall. He started to nibble on her earlobe, making her moan. That moan made Severus go crazy, but he tried to have control over his emotions. Slowly he started to remove her shirt. "Sev…please…I need you."

Severus grabbed his wand and got them both naked. His erection pushing against her abdomen. She moaned loudly when she felt it. "I missed you." Severus mumbled. Alyssa started to suck on his lower lip and then moved down towards his nipple. When she touched his nipple he let out a hard moan.

Alyssa got on her knees and looked at him. 'Gods, she's sexy.' Severus thought. His erection twitched a little, waiting for her. Slowly she started to lick his head. 'I don't think I'll ever stop being surprised at how big he is' she thought sucking his balls… She licked him slowly, driving him nuts. "Stop…I'll…come…please" he growled. Suddenly he grabbed her and carried her to his bed. He threw her on it and then climbed on top of her, covering her with kisses.

"I love you" he said and he placed himself before her wet folds, then trusted into her hard, making her scream. Between thrust she said. "I…love…you…too…Sev…" They both moaned loudly. Then Alyssa pushed him of off her, made him lay on his back. "My turn." she breathed with a wicked smile on her face. He felt her wet hotness around his pulsating erection, making him scream her name. "Oh god, Alyssa"… Then she stopped. "Do you want me? Beg me."

"I want you."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes…please… I need you." Severus pleaded.

She started to ride his hardness again, losing control and just slamming into him as hard as she could. Severus looked at the angel that was on top of him. He tried to hold his come till she came. Within the minute she came loudly screaming his name. "SEVERUS…" He felt her muscles grabbing his erection. He came harder then he ever did. "ALYSSA!"

A few minutes later they were laying next to each other, her head on top of his chest. "I love you" he said, his head covered in her hair, smelling her scent. "And I love you."

* * *

Leave a comment :)


	3. The Sorting ceremony

Alyssa and Severus were both sitting at the table in the Great Hall. The students were all walking in and getting to their seats. When everyone was seated Minerva McGonagall entered the room and walked towards Albus. She whispered something, Albus nodded, and then she left.

When all the students were seated the doors opened and Minerva entered followed by the first years, all looking extremely nervous. Severus, however, wasn't looking at them. He was looking at his angel, his love, his everything. Something that didn't go unnoticed by some teachers.

"When your name is called, you sit down on this chair and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Minerva said, bringing Severus back from his thoughts.

"James Potts" a young boy walked to the chair and sat down. Minerva put the sorting hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF" it screamed after a few seconds.

"Betty Lazerus"

The girl sat down and as soon as the hat hit her head it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" Severus smirked and saw Alyssa looking at him.

"Happy now, _Professor_?" Severus looked at her and noticed she was playing with him. He remembered that she used to call him that when they were role-playing. "Hmm, very happy, _Professor Rose_." He saw her eyes twinkle.

Then Albus cleared his throat and they both looked at him, Alyssa turning red. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Mister Filtch asked me to remember to tell you all that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden for all students. Also, this year we welcome back Professor Severus Snape, who has fully recovered." The Slytherin table burst into applause. "And I want you all to meet Professor Alyssa Rose, she will assist Professor Snape this year." Alyssa nodded courtly.

"And now…Let's eat." Dinner appeared and everyone started to eat.

"I want you." Alyssa whispered into Severus' ear. Severus looked at her shocked. "Am I that bad?" she teased. He let out a small smile "No, you aren't, I just never expected you to say it in front of the entire castle." She let out a giggle, what made Albus look at her. "I see you two still 'enjoy' yourself" he said with a wink. Severus looked to him, looking shocked and pale.

"It's ok, my boy. Just don't show any affection outside your private rooms." Albus whispered.

"Then we will leave soon." Alyssa said looking at Severus, a big smile on her face.

Albus chuckled. "You really must have missed each other."

"Yes, I did." They said at the same time.

* * *

Thx for reading, Please leave a comment :)


	4. Inside the Bedroom

They silently ran toward his quarters. The walked in and Severus started to kiss her.

"I deserve to be punished, _Professor_."

"I believe you are right, _Miss Rose._"

Severus scooped her up and walked toward the bedroom.

"Now, Miss Rose, if you ever talk before your turn again you will be punished."

"But, sir, I…"

"Miss Rose, what did I just tell you? Can't you listen at all? Silly know-it-all."

He moved so he was right behind her. "You WILL be punished." he growled in her ear. It made her shiver with anticipation.

"Severus, I can't hold it much longer." she whispered to him.

He grabbed her shoulders and threw her on the bed. Slowly he started to undress her and kiss every naked part of her skin he saw.

"Severus" she growled. "NOW!"

"Patience, my love." he smiled.

"I need you… I want you…please…take me now."

"Hmm, you taste so good."

"SEVERUS SNAPE. Stop that and fuck me!" She suddenly screamed.

Severus let out another growl but listened nonetheless. He stopped taking off her clothes and simply grabbed his wand and used magic to get their clothes off.

"Now, lay on your back." she ordered him.

"No, not this time." he whispered. "This time I'm on top.

He pushed her down again and put some of his weight on her, his erection pressing against her, making her moan. "Oh gods, Sev, fuck me."

"Yes, ma'am"

He entered her slowly, but then suddenly he thrust into her hard. They both screamed loudly. "Harder, please, harder." she begged. Severus was thrusting into her with all he had. He felt her muscles tightening around his cock. "Oh gods, SEVERUS!!!!….I love you so much." Severus lost control and was thrusting wildly. He came screaming her name.

He collapsed onto her. "I love you too." he felt her smile. He rolled off her and she rested her head against his chest.

"Aren't we supposed to patrol the corridors tonight?" she suddenly said.

"Oh fuck, you are right."

"I love it when you talk dirty." she said, kissing his neck.


	5. The Hallways

They walked through the corridors holding hands. Suddenly there was a noise behind them.

"Lumos" Severus looked around, searching for the person that made the sound. Then they say a blond haired boy sitting there.

"Mister Malfoy, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Severus asked looking furious.

"Professor, I was just… I was looking for you, professor."

"What did you see, boy?"

"I saw you and her…"

"SHE IS YOUR PROFESSOR." he bellowed.

"Severus, calm down." Alyssa mumbled.

"I saw you and professor Rose walking and holding hands, sir." Draco muttered.

Severus turned white and looked at Alyssa. "Mister Malfoy, if you ever mention this to anyone you will be punished." Alyssa hissed.

"Yes, professor." he tried to leave.

"One more thing." Severus added "I need to speak to your father about this. Ask him to meet me tomorrow at 7pm."

"Yes, sir. I will send an owl first thing tomorrow." Draco started to walk away.

"And mister Malfoy, 20 points from Slytherin." Severus looked at Alyssa.

"Why did you do that?"

"Maybe he will learn not getting out of bed after hours."

"I missed you." he said and he kissed her on her lips, slightly opening his mouth and she let him enter her mouth.

"Hmmm…" was all she could say.

"I don't think I can get back to your quarters, if you keep kissing me like this." she breathed.

"Then we won't go back."

He pushed her against a wall. "I'll take you right here."

"Oh Severus, yes."

He kissed her again. His hands were moving to her wetness, while she was trying to unbutton his pants.

"Your pants are too tight." she mumbled against his hair.

"Sorry, my love, you made them so tight."

He helped her releasing his erection, and she fell on her knees and started to suck him. Suddenly they heard Filtch say "Professor, have you seen any students out of bed." Severus froze, but Alyssa didn't stop. "No, Filtch, I didn't. Now go, I have to continue my rounds." Severus knew he was breathing hard and was turning red. "Of course Professor." he said and left the hallway.

"Alyssa, you could have got us caught."

"I know."

He entered her then, making her scream. "Shhh." Suddenly Filtch was back again. "Professor I thought I heard someone scream."


	6. Dumbledore

They entered his chamber after they finished their rounds.

"Good evening, Severus, Alyssa." A voice sounded from the living room. Severus froze, he knew the voice. It was Albus Dumbledore.

'He knows, oh god, he knows.' Alyssa thought, shaking slightly.

"Good evening." they both said, while sitting down on Severus' large couch.

"I walked into Mister Filtch on my way here." They both froze. "And he told me that there were no students out of bed." They relaxed again.

"We caught mister Malfoy out of bed, Sir" Alyssa told Albus.

Albus frowned. "You better keep an eye on him, Severus." Severus nodded.

"I know he never was really on the dark side, but I still don't completely trust him." Albus mumbled to the fire. "I know he never meant to kill me, but still he honestly wanted to try it. If not, why wouldn't he let you help him? Voldemort would have never found out, either way." he sighed, suddenly looking a whole lot older. "If you didn't make that potion I would be dead now Severus." The old man looked at Severus.

"Without you we Hogwarts wouldn't be Hogwarts anymore." Alyssa said, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, my dear." Albus said

"I will talk to Lucius tomorrow, about his… mishap today." Severus told Albus.

"Fantastic, that's settled then." Albus got up smiling.

"Oh and one more thing." he said "the niches are meant for other things." Albus turned and left, leaving two very embarrassed people behind.

"So he did know." Alyssa mumbled, looking at Severus sideways.

"I told you! Trouble, nothing but trouble!" Severus said walking off mad.

"Tomorrow again?" she asked before he slammed the door.

There came a muffled "Yes" from the other side.

"Hey, wait a minute! You never told me where my rooms are!" she screamed at the closed door.

* * *

Latest chapter. Hope you like it. :) Plz comment!


	7. First Day Of School

The next morning Alyssa woke up, alone. 'Oh, Severus kicked me out yesterday. Probably my own fault. I'll just have to make up with him before he meets up with Lucius.' she thought grinning to herself.

After a long shower, she got dressed and left to the great hall for breakfast. She sat down and noticed Severus wasn't there. She sighed softly.

"Good morning, Alyssa." Albus said. "How is Severus doing?"

"I'm not sure, Albus. He wasn't really…happy with your comment yesterday." Alyssa said blushing. "We kind of had a fight about it yesterday."

Albus smiled "I'm sure you will make up with him, but do it in private, we don't need the students to gossip about two certain Professors."

"Thank you, Albus." Alyssa smiled, got up and left for the dungeons.

She entered the classroom and saw Severus sitting at his desk. "Good morning, Sev" She kissed his cheek. "Morning" He mumbled.

"I had a conversation with Albus about what happened last night, and he only said we need to keep our relationship private, he isn't mad!" she whispered to him.

Severus turned to look at her "I know, I just don't like being embarrassed, especially in front of Albus, the greatest wizard of all time." He gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Now sit down, the students will arrive any second" Alyssa sat down at her own desk and smiled to him. After a few minutes the students arrived. It were first years, Alyssa noticed. Severus introduced her as Professor Rose and started the first class.

It was finally time for lunch, but Alyssa had other plans for her and Severus. When the last bell rang, she dragged Severus to his room. She started to kiss him hard and felt he liked it… a lot.

"My, my, eager aren't we" she said smiling. She pushed him on the bed, grabbed her wand and got them naked.

Severus was laying on the bed looking at Alyssa, who was sitting on him. Her naked body was perfect: He round bottom sitting on him, her perfect breasts, and those eyes… 'I must be the most lucky man alive.' Severus thought, a big smile spreading across his face.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking how lucky I am."

She smiled and lowered herself on his waiting erection. Both smiled.

"We should do lunch more often" Severus said one hour later, when they were walking back to the classroom. Alyssa blushed when a student stared at the odd couple, looking like they were an exhibit. Severus scowled at the boy and he ran off as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Do you think they know?" Alyssa asked him.

"I don't think so, Draco would never tell anyone, he knows what will happens if he does tell anyone" Severus whispered when two more students passed them.

"Professor Snape?" A voice came from behind them. They both turned and saw Hermione Granger, her arm filled with books. "Sir, Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this note." She handed him the note, looking nervous from Severus to Alyssa.

Severus frowned, turned to Alyssa and whispered "He needs to see me when I have the appointment with Lucius."

"I'll meet with him, so you can go see Albus." she whispered back.

Severus got a quill wrote something on the back of the paper, handed it back to Hermione Granger and told her to bring the message to Albus.

They continued walking to the classroom. "Be careful with Lucius, he is just like his son. I never fully trusted him, so please…Don't do anything stupid." Severus said.

"I never do anything stupid." Alyssa said, but when she looked at him she stopped walking.

"Fine!" she said throwing her hands in the air. "I'll be careful."

* * *

Thanks again for reading. Leave a comment :)

Next chapter contains rape, BE WARNED!


	8. Meeting Lucius

She just finished dinner and walked towards Severus' rooms, still thinking what he had told her.

'_Be careful with Lucius, he is just like his son. I never fully trusted him, so please…Don't do anything stupid_'

"Ah, you must be the lovely Professor Rose." Lucius said putting on his most charming smile.

"Yes, I am, Mister Malfoy. Severus is being held up. He asked me to let you in, while we wait for him" she said, not looking at him. She walked to the door and tried to open it, but suddenly felt a hand on hers.

"Allow me." Lucius said, opening the door. Alyssa walked in and sat down on Severus' favourite chair. Lucius sat down on the couch, just a few inches away from Alyssa. Suddenly he put his hand on her knee and smiled. "You know you are a very beautiful woman? If I was Severus I would have taken you right away. I wonder how he can work when you are standing so close to him." Lucius sniffed "Certainly with that smell. Or did he take you already?" his smile broadened.

"Remove your hand." she said gritting her teeth. "Or you will be hurt."

Suddenly her wand flew from her hand. "I don't think so."

Alyssa froze, suddenly Lucius grabbed her and threw her on the couch, crushing her with his body. Alyssa started to fight him, but stopped when he pointed his wand at her.

"If you cooperate I promise I wont hurt you." he whispered while nibbling on her earlobe. Then he started to undress her, still holding his wand. After she was naked he bound her to the couch, making sure she couldn't move at all. He released his erection and looked Alyssa in her eyes, lust in his eyes.

He entered her roughly, moaning when he did. He was pounding into her harshly, while the only thing Alyssa could do was cry. When the door opened Lucius didn't even notice it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING" Severus bellowed. He grabbed Lucius and dragged him from Alyssa. Because he was suddenly dragged away the magic bounds were released, making it possible for Alyssa to talk and move again.

"Severus!" she screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALKING TO ME!! HOW COULD YOU???"

"Severus, he was…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" Severus was paler then ever and his face contorted with anger.

"But…" Alyssa stuttered.

"OUT!!!"

Lucius already was pulling up his pants and left as fast as he could. Alyssa grabbed her wand, which Lucius had put away on a table earlier, dressed herself and left, crying.

* * *

Next chapter we see what happened to Severus at Dumbeldore's and how he walked into Lucius and Alyssa.

Please Comment :)


	9. Meeting Albus

Severus was on his way to Albus, wondering why he even wanted to see him. He gave the password to the gargoyle (Fwooper*) and entered the room. Albus was sitting behind his desk, wearing one of his pointy hats. Severus snorted.

"Ah Severus, I need to talk to you."

"I figured." Severus said, making Albus smile.

"Has Alyssa told you where she went after she left you?"

Severus looked him in the eyes and shook his head.

"Well, she wrote me a letter about a week after she left you, she wanted to know how you were holding up. I told her the truth. I said you looked horrible, skipping meals, sleeping bad." Albus sighed "I sent that letter to her and a couple of hours later I got a letter back, the ink run out. She wrote that leaving you was the only way, she wanted to save your life by leaving you. She said they would find out you two were together and that Voldemort would kill you both."

Severus looked at his hand, which he folded in his lap.

"How long was she gone Severus?" Severus looked up, pain in his eyes.

"Almost three years." he said softly

"In the letter she sent me two weeks ago she said she still missed you, asking me if you missed her too. I know you Severus, I know when you suffer, I see it in your eyes." Albus said, looking at Severus who was watching his hands again.

"I don't know where she went for the three years, I just know it wasn't easy for her. You should talk to her about it. I know you need to anyway." a smile appeared on Albus' lips. He got up and walked to Severus, placing his hand on his shoulder. Severus looked up at the old man. "Thank you for telling me this, Albus." he stood up "Was that all?"

"Yes, Severus, that was all." Severus walked to the door.

He walked towards his chamber, suddenly he realised that he also had the appointment with Lucius. He started to walk a little faster.

He opened the door and froze. Lucius and Alyssa were…'fucking' he thought, feeling rage filling him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING" he screamed, knowing perfectly well what they were doing.

Somehow he walked to Lucius and dragged him from Alyssa. "Severus!" he heard Alyssa scream.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALKING TO ME!! HOW COULD YOU???" his mind was raging.

"Severus, he was…" but he didn't listen.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" he felt his heart break… She cheated on him… She cheated on him with Lucius Malfoy. He felt the blood draining from his face. Anger taking over completely.

He heard Alyssa trying to say anything "OUT!!!"

When Lucius and Alyssa were gone he fell on his knees, tears falling freely from his eyes. He had lost her… again.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with the story... Please comment :) More to come...

*Fwooper: The Fwooper is an African bird with extremely vivid plumage; Fwoopers may be orange, pink, lime green or yellow. (From Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them)


End file.
